


Infinite Fantasy

by deaddarkness



Category: BioShock Infinite, Uncharted
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker Dewitt time travelling ends up array and lands him in another world far from what he already knows, there he meets Nathan Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Fantasy

After everything Booker had been through, the whirlwind of twisted realities and life paths, he was alone again desiring for companionship. Even though he might be a spiritual soul trapped in rapture desires to use a time rift to get out of the rapture, he been watching one dimension that he never knew existed as he hover close to the open tear he could see gold sands, towering cliffs and a lone horse galloping along. It was the rider on the horse that caught his eye it was like looking at himself, such rugged handsome man who puts his life and passion on the line to any adventure he chooses. Booker pushed himself through the tear knowing or not knowing if he takes a solid form of himself on the other side. How could a dead man become alive again?

Without Elizabeth around and haven’t been with any woman in a long time, his sought thoughts and desires been intrigued and consumed by this unknown man in unknown time. Much further into the future as Booker emerged from the tear which was relatively disguised behind some rocks near where the horse had been left he hit the sand ground with a thud. Dust flew up around him as he stood up notice he was human, he knelt down and grab his gun just in case something went wrong. He watches the man converse into some cave he was alone and armed much like him. Booker decided he needs to go in closer look so he moved through the rocky hill face towards the cave to hear a loud noise. The ground shook and he saw the other man emerge from the collapsing cave he ran to his horse and tried to climb on though he lost foot and fell to the ground something rolling out of his hands. He grabs it and notices Booker armed caution less with his gun. Nathan reattempt the horse again yet it didn't co operate at all as it jumped about being spooked.

Nathan decided to take to foot as he headed straight pass Booker down the slope, Booker followed suit he could hear the avalanche of rocks coming down the side soon Nathan dive behind some bushes as Booker rolled on the ground losing his gun he was grabbed by Nathan and pulled aside and down onto the ground. “Who the hell are you?” Nathan said as he gazed upon Booker startled face, his green eyes wild yet show signs of restless nights of sleep. His face was overdue for a clean shave thought it was the clothes that made Nathan question Booker’s origins. They had class yet old fashion look that haven’t existed in centuries. Booker couldn't stop looking into Nathan’s eyes though instinct kind of kicked in.

“Get off me” Booker’s hands went up to pry Nathan off him as they got to their feet booker went to retrieve his gun it was then Nathan saw this man as a potential threat. It was then a swift kick to the head Booker staggered almost doubled over, why would he attack him? What was he trying to smuggle out of that cave. Booker turned and was met by another punch to the face. Booker gritted his teeth and attacked flurry of punches, grabs at Nathan’s shoulders the pair were locked together. Sand was kicked up as they kept going through the shrubbery though Booker wasn't getting the upper hand at all soon one nasty blow sent Booker down another embankment and crashing against a rock. He laid there concussed as Nathan stood over him inspecting him over. 

"Well better go and head back to camp.... though....” Nathan huffed he couldn't help but feel compelled to take this strange back with him. Nathan knelt down and took up Booker under his shoulder and the pair staggered through the jungle, Nathan wonder where his horse had darted off too. Soon he spotted the animal and called it over.

“I'm glad I got what I was after.....and even more” Nathan hauled Booker’s lifeless body onto the horses back; he grabbed the reigns and proceeded back in the direction he came. Nathan had set up a camp where he taken unconscious man inside and laid him down. He already checked and tended to the wound it was a minor yet Nathan couldn't help be feel slight worry for this man’s life. He couldn't help but admire Booker, he look like he’s step out of the early 1900’s cowboy story. Nathan was glad the rest of his camp crew were away, he really didn't want anyone else to see what he came across. After putting his gear away he went over to Booker and brought a canteen of cool water. Booker was partially awake he felt utterly sore and beat though seeing the canteen put to his dry lips the coolness of water filled his throat, he felt like making a satisfying noise. 

“Sorry for beating you up, can’t help but be weary of anyone who’s after artefacts’. I didn't get your name” Nathan sat next to where Booker laid he turned his head slightly “Booker Dewitt....who are you?” he mutters in a gruff tone. Nathan couldn't help but smirk “Nathan Drake my name, pleasure to meet you even it was unconventional violent way” Nathan laughs.

Booker just laid there his lips lapping the wetness though as much as he wanted to slap Nathan in the face; it was something else that was stirring inside him. Lust Booker didn't expect it to jump out at him though the desire to want a man who he just met in a way he never even considered. Booker shifted in the makeshift bed Nathan had watched him struggle to sit up he helped him up though they paused, the look in Booker’s eyes was different daze yet longing for something. Nathan smiled has he props Booker up yet he was jerked closer to Booker’s lips. Booker kisses Nathan, it caught Nathan off guard he wanted to pry himself off yet Booker’s hands cradle his face in place. Nathan let Booker continue, his tongue probing inside his mouth though Booker mouth wasn't exactly the most delicious taste he could tell this man smoked, drank and probably spent time here and there with women. Though Nathan knelt onto the bed edge he could tell Booker was elated with this kiss he was desperate needy which was contradicting his tough stubborn looks.

They soon pulled away Nathan pants as much as Booker “I haven’t had a kiss in such a long time....”Booker breathes as Nathan look very puzzled yet it has stirred something he really denied. It really made him question his sexuality “Yeah... how many men have you kissed?” Nathan sat up on the edge of the bed as Booker laid there on the pillow “Honestly....never thought ill do that....”Booker put his hand to his forehead, he felt dizzy as Nathan just got off the bed and started to walk away 

“Why would you do that....? If you like women?” Nathan said as he leant against a support post he couldn't help but feel mix emotions. 

“Look I haven’t been with anyone for a long time....can’t help but feel the need to have that feeling....” 

Booker said as Nathan didn't know what to make of it. “Look booker..... I honestly I.....”Nathan bit his lip as he watched Booker moved in the bed he could tell, Booker was hard. 

“Ummmm look give me some alone time please” booker was red in the face 

“I’m sorry” he added as Nathan was feeling just as awkward as Booker was.

“Look..Booker.....”

“Nathan...” 

Nathan walk back over to Booker and sat down again his hand’s resting on Booker’s lap Booker felt such heat flare inside his loins he wanted to fling Nathan away yet he didn’t. Nathan proceeded to undo Booker’s pants eventually booker moan as he felt his erection touched by hands that were foreign and new. Nathan couldn't help but feel excited about this he never felt turned on by a man before especially someone he just met. The noises Booker was making was yearning and rough coming from his lips Nathan strokes the erected man hood with his hands the sweat glistening on it, Nathan soon attempted to put his lips to it. Booker watches as Nathan mouth engulfs his manhood and starts to blow and suckling. Booker was losing it he laid back further against the pillow, his hands grabbed at the sheets he arch up, his head throbbed though it was already bandaged and treated he wanted Nathan more and more. Nathan was enjoying this, it’s been a while since he had sex with anyone let alone a man he just met though he could tell Booker was on the verge of coming and soon the warm flood of seed filled the explorers mouth as he glided off the manhood and sat up, the seed wasn't exactly the greatest taste yet the look on Booker’s face was priceless. 

“That was... wow...” he whispers as Nathan kisses his lips he loved it.

“Well I never really done that before... it wasn't too bad” Nathan chuckled as proceeded to remove more of Booker’s clothes. Though Booker’s hands leapt from the sheets onto Nathan’s chest startling him. “What you doing?” Booker growled as he sat up and shoves Nathan back. “Booker your hot and sweaty wouldn't you want a cold bath or something?” Nathan gestures to the large wooden container with water sitting in it.

Booker bit his lip as Nathan took off his own shirt, Booker could tell Nathan was impressive build much fitter than himself and the signs of battles mare his perfect flesh. Booker felt a little self conscious as he proceeded to undress himself he felt Nathan’s eyes on him Booker weren't exactly the sculpture Adonis Nathan was yet soon the pair was in the water pressed together. Booker was completely breathless having Nathan pleasure him some more he wanted to return the favour. Nathan watch Booker hands snake onto his manhood and started touching it and stroking Nathan laid against the tub wall as the positions were swapped only for a moment. 

“Booker let me try something...” Nathan purrs as Booker questions the sudden requests 

“Try what...”Booker look puzzled as Nathan manoeuvred Booker around “I want to fuck you....” Nathan said into Booker’s ear as Booker slapped Nathan in the face 

“Hey what was that for?” Nathan said as booker stood up the water falling off his body “You’re not going to fuck me” he grunted he stood there as Nathan smirks.

“Fine Booker... besides I like what I'm seeing...” Nathan admire Booker’s body, Booker climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel and dried himself. Nathan watches 

“Really your giving up...just as well we didn't go too far. You might as well leave” Nathan said as he remained bathing, Booker turned and looked at the man. 

“I shall leave...though I don’t want to go back to where I was” Booker said as he wrap the towel around his waist. He went back over to the tub and stare at Nathan intensely “Why Booker...not a good place...” Nathan climbs out and grabbed a towel for himself Booker stare at him “It wasn't.... I want to change” he said as he started to grab his clothes though Nathan got in his way “Look why not wear something less classy” Nathan threw some jeans, t shirt and boots at Booker who picked them up. Nathan smirks

“Well could always use extra people around here...” he dresses himself as Booker followed suit he stared at his old clothes then down at the clothes Nathan given him. 

“Sure...” Booker said to himself.

“Besides I wouldn't mind having more moments like we just have but we need to keep it to ourselves” Nathan said as Booker smiled to himself.


End file.
